reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Description A place where humans first enter the Otherworld. It is meant to train the humans to adapt to the Otherworld and at the same time weed out the weakest of the humans. There are guides in the form of Fairies who tell the humans how to proceed. When the Fairies show up and give instructions, it almost always means bad news for the humans, and so they are also referred to as the bearers of bad news. First Tutorial Area The first tutorial area is in an abandoned city in a group of 100 humans. The humans must stay there for one week and survive. When they first appear in this place, the Fairies give an explanation of where they are and how to access their stats (by touching their ear). The 100 humans are then forced to fight a bunch of goblins. After the fight, the humans are left alone to survive. After the 4th day, the fairy once again appears and puts a pyramid before the humans. He tells them that a beast (in the shape of the alien in the movie Alien), is inside and will escape in 24 hours unless they sacrifice 5 humans. If they do, the beast will stop trying to escape for 24 hours when they will then have to sacrifice 5 more people again. If they can survive for 72 hours, they will then be transported to the 2nd tutorial area (Sky Road). Second Tutorial Area - Sky Road The second part of the tutorial comprises around 10,000 adventurers. Sky Road is a series of connected islands floating in the sky. Far below them is a poisonous sea. During this time period of the tutorial stage people are consistently encouraged by the fairy, sometimes forced, to kill or sacrifice each other in order to survive. The islands are linked in such a way as to lead to the highest floating island which has a tower. This is the final goal of the 2nd tutorial area. The entire 2nd tutorial lasts for 3 months. The Final Secret Dungeon of the 2nd tutorial area appears at the end and can only be accessed by climbing to the top of the tower from the outside of the building. Final Secret Dungeon First gate Defeating the first gate allows a player to choose another trait. Ralph Lauren in the past incarnation chose the trait Berserk which turn him into a fighting machine and which allowed him to survive as one of 100 strongest final humans in the Final Brigade. Hansoo chooses the trait Fragments of Seven Souls. Second Gate The second gate is implied to give lots of runes and is assumed to be a large number of monsters where Hansoo is able to grind Colorless rune drops up to 0.01% Red Runes. It is also assumed that the Fake Philosopher's Stone (mentioned below) was used on his equipment at this time and they were fed runes until they reached Red. Third Gate Hansoo meets a weak imitation of a Demonic Dragon with 0.01% Red runes. However, the fact that it is a Demonic Dragon makes it extremely powerful as compared to a human with 0.01% Red Runes. Hansoo uses the Demonic Jade Crystal (mentioned below) to boost his runes up to 99.99% Red for one day to defeat the Demonic Dragon. Secret Hidden Pieces The tutorial area also has what Kang Hansoo refers to as "secret hidden pieces" which are hidden perks that can help him along the way. First hidden piece - In the subway in the first area. Kang Hansoo defeats a silver snake and rides the subway. The subway stops at 15 platforms and each platform has a special artifact. Only one can be chosen and kept. Kang Hansoo settles on Maniac’s Cloud Snack. Second hidden piece - In the temple where the beast was placed. By defeating the beast, Kang Hansoo gains Nurmaha's Ring. Third hidden piece - Demonic Jade Crystal. It temporarily boosts all stats to 99.99% of the current colour and lasts for one day. The side effect is that after the boost disappears, all stats fall to 0.01%. This was used by Kang Hansoo in the Final Secret Dungeon to boost his 0.01% Red stats to 99.99% for one day, in order to face the Demonic Dragon. Fourth hidden piece - Fake Philosopher's Stone. Can be used to temporarily increase the capacity of equipment. Hansoo used it to make his equipment able to absorb red runes, although this resulted in their destruction after some time. Can be gotten by individually killing 32 protectors in the second floor of the Tower and exchange the marbles gotten. Was gotten by Kangtae in the first incarnation. Fifth hidden piece - By going through the first gate of the Final Secret Dungeon, Hansoo is allowed to choose a new trait. He chooses the trait Fragments of Seven Souls. Sixth hidden piece - By clearing the Final Secret Dungeon, the boss monster drops an appropriate high-level skill. The boss monster is the strongest monster the adventurer ever saw, and he has to fight it alone. Hansoo faced a Demonic Dragon from his past life and got the zero numbering skill <Demonic Dragon Reinforcement>. Category:Dimension